fanpapalouiecustomersfandomcom-20200213-history
Rainbow Cherry
Rainbow Cherry The younger sister to Queen Evilcherry. She can be happy and bubbly, but her feelings for others change rapidly and before she knows it. She is talking like her sister. She always wonders about her sister and her friends and family which doing so she gets in trouble for not paying attention. She loves others and her older sister even though she became someone who she is not, but she can be a bit annoying and weepy and snarky which gets her sister cranky. She sometimes gets into fights with her sister.... But she is defeated all the time, she loves to take care of babies and puppies. But she hates cleaning up her sisters bloody messes. She was the one who pleaded to her older sister when they found Poison Cherry by the tree to let her keep the baby and not kill her. Rainbow Cherry had tried and tried to adopt a baby but everyone knew who her sister was and her acts. To save the babies they told Rainbow Cherry that she cannot adopt one. Rainbow Cherry was crushed and depressed, she told her sister that one day she would adopt one. Taking a blood oath she said that one day she would be a mother to the first baby they find and if she could not keep it she will slash her wrist in front of her family. She is a bit dumb and loud and enjoys sitting outside with a bag of cherries, she gets her violin lessons from.... Who else?! But she also has a dark mind that she won't tell anybody not even her sister. She has a burning hate to Psychedelic for biting her sister and turning her into a demoness, she often cries when she thinks about how she could have saved her sister instead of falling asleep. Date of birth. May 10th. Color of eyes. Light brown. Turns into rainbow colors when she angry, fighting, or when she is happy. Death and Rebirth of Rainbow Cherry. The death of Rainbow Cherry. After so many years, Bittercherry finally showed up during a meeting with Psychedeliccherry and Queen Evilcherry. (Rainbow Cherry was somewhere else) Bittercherry warned Evilcherry to get rid of the ones she knew and that loved her because this was a fight that was for Psychedelic and Queen Evilcherry because she was the oldest. Then Bittercherry left saying she'll be back in two days and that Queen Evilcherry had 24 hours to do what she said. Queen Evilcherry told all the people in the land to leave because Bittercherry was coming back, Rainbow Cherry told her sister that she didn't want to leave her alone and that she was scared. Queen Evilcherry told her that she will be alright and to get going. Rainbow Cherry left with her mother and her father along with Poison Cherry and her friends. Bittercherry showed up during that night without a warning and had tied up Psychedeliccherry and the others. (King Blackberry, King Raspberry and Queen Cranberry) Bittercherry had Sourcherry with her holding a red and blue sword. The sword was called Sword of the innocent. And that whoever has it can kill every single evil person with it by taking away their power. If they kill a person with innocent blood, then all the evil ones that were murdered will come back stronger then ever. Queen Evilcherry knew she was screwed. After killing the other Kings and Queens, Bittercherry slowly killed Psychedeliccherry, hearing Psychedeliccherry scream was enough to make Queen Evilcherry wish she was gone and with her little sister, but she couldn't escape and her power was gone. Then Bittercherry went to her and Queen Evilcherry closed her eyes and waited for the sword to plunge her in the chest. She heard the sword sink into somebody but it wasn't her. It was Rainbow Cherry. Rainbow Cherry ran all the way back to help Evilcherry kill Bittercherry. When she ran into the castle she saw all Psychedelic dead on the floor with the other King's and Queen's, then she saw that Bittercherry was getting ready to kill Evilcherry, Rainbow Cherry ran at full speed and the sword got her first. Bittercherry went crazy with anger and fear that Rainbow Cherry had innocent blood and the Queen's sister had won and Bittercherry failed. Psychedelic and the others came back to life again. With a scream, Bittercherry stab Rainbow Cherry five more times before Psychedeliccherry got her and knocked her out cold. (Sourcherry was whacked on the head by Queen Cranberry) Psychedeliccherry and King's and the Queen stood around Queen Evilcherry in a circle as Queen Evilcherry held her dying sister telling her that she was sorry for everything and how that much she loved her. Rainbow Cherry asked her sister if she could look at her sister in the eyes one last time. although Evilcherry was gaining her power back, her eyes were still powerless. Queen Evilcherry moved her bangs out of her face and let her sister look into them. 'Beautiful' was all Rainbow Cherry said, then Rainbow Cherry took her last breath and died. Queen Evilcherry cried and begged her sister to come back and pleaded to The God Death Cherry to send somebody. But it was too late. Burning with hate, Queen Evilcherry banished Bittercherry and Sourcherry to The Desert of Death where they shall live for the rest of their lives. After the funeral, Queen Evilcherry covered Rainbow Cherry in a rainbow sheet and left her on a bed in the Rainbow Temple. Queen Evilcherry held her her sister one last time and locked the temple door's and left without looking back... Queen Evilcherry never saw the green faced man with large white eyes covered in rags for clothes hiding behind the pillars in the temple staring at them... The rebirth of Rainbow Cherry. Rainbow cherry.png|A fail Rainbow cherry is recolorme. (We need more rainbow clothes in there!!) Rainbow cherry and friends.png|Rainbow cherry eating ice cream with some pals!! ARCherry tribute.jpg|A lovely happy birthday tribby by Vintage Pineapple canvask.png|New Rainbow Cherry in recolorme canvas8.png|Victory!! canvaso.png|Never mind... Rainbow Cherry.png|Oh dear... Oooo.jpg|A fail Rainbow Cherry. Category:R Customers Category:Customers by Bleeding Emeralds Category:Girls Category:The wandering people